


so press me down (till i scream)

by simpforhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Body Shots, Body Worship, Drinking, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sexual Tension, Strength Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but they dont really get together?, frat party things, hendery is a lunatic honestly, its more like donghyuck worship, kind of, markhyuck are oblivious and dumb, markhyuck be like nO hoMO, very subtle tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpforhyuck/pseuds/simpforhyuck
Summary: With that, realization dawns upon Mark that there definitely area lotof people watching them, a few even snickering at Mark and he himself would too, if it weren't for the fact that he was about to take a shot off of his best friend's body.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	so press me down (till i scream)

**Author's Note:**

> i love mh so i just had to do it  
> enjoy reading! <3

If anyone would blame Kunhang for anything, it would be Mark Lee. 

Appropriately, Mark finds himself amongst a bunch of hormonal university students swarming the place, making it almost impossible to see the dance floor, with a rather ear piercing choice of music blaring in his ears and the low thrum of the beat rushing through his body. 

Mark and his little group of friends are currently at a senior's house to celebrate his graduation. The senior, who goes by the name Johnny, usually feigned a monotonous expression and avoided crowds. Apparently not. Johnny was undoubtedly well off, his whole house exhibited so. The kitchen to Mark's left was large and ridiculously elegant, in the middle of it all was a long and broad marble island, might as well have been a bed if not for the hard surface.

The pungent smell of alcohol wafted through the air the further Mark walked into the place, the air he was breathing in was most definitely stale and disgusting, proving to be so when it dampened and clung onto Mark's pale skin, causing an uncomfortable shiver to run down his spine. It seemed tonight was in Mark's favor when he found himself successfully seated on one of the many bar stools laid out by the island without getting stopped by anyone he didn't know. Mark rests his arms onto the island, which is cool in contrast to his warm skin. He fiddles with the sleeve of his silk shirt, a piece of fabric caught between the pads of his thumb and index finger, progressively wrinkling under his touch.

Just then, Jaemin materializes out of the crowd, scaring the living daylights out of Mark. "Na Jaemin, you'll go missing one day and I'll make sure I'm the reason why," Mark threatens, a pale hand to his chest while he attempts to restrict his heart from beating out of his ribs. All he gets in return is an obnoxious smile, bright teeth and all, "Sorry dude, forgot you still act like you're in elementary school." 

Mark and Jaemin have a weird friendship; they're not exactly close, but they're familiar with almost everything about each other just from pairing up for a project back in high school which led to Mark having a mental breakdown and accidentally spilling his heart out, which then caused Jaemin to return the favor just so the other boy wouldn't feel embarrassed.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what on earth are you doing _here_ , of all places?" Jaemin questioned, raising his hand up to signal for a bartender as Mark watched and silently learned, _so that's how you order for drinks_.

Oh, Jaemin was being anything but rude. In fact, he was further advocating Mark's homebody agenda.

"Hendery dragged me down here, said it was something about me not getting lit often? Whatever the fuck that means," Mark rolls his eyes at the fresh memory. Him and Hendery had been getting ready together, despite Mark's protests and his futile excuses. "Dude, it's been what? 3 months since you've gone out? I can't be seen with someone who doesn't know how to get lit," Hendery had said (close to outright whining, in Mark's opinion), while he touched up on his eye-makeup. 

At the mention of Mark's lunatic friend, Jaemin brightens up and leans in, sporting a blinding grin on his face, "You talk about this Hendery a lot, and he seems like my kinda guy."

"I thought you had heart eyes for Jeno."

"And Renjun," Jaemin proudly adds, "Besides, I'm not looking to get into his pants, he just seems fun to hang around." Mark hums at that, Jaemin had somewhat of a point. Both him and Hendery were loud, obnoxious and their similarities were scarily obvious; it was like they were the same person. If by fun he meant riding on a motorcycle backwards then sure, Hendery was delightful to be around.

"I thought I told Jisung to tag along, when's he coming?" Mark scrunches up his nose at this and flicks Jaemin's forehead, a hand held to his chest while he gapes at the boy in front of him, "Jisung is a _child_!" 

"Okay, okay! Jeez, I bet Hendery doesn't abuse his friends."

Mark eventually asks for a tall glass of beer and drums his fingers over the counter, and finds himself perking his head up at another figure of a person slowly approaching the pair. "Speak of the devil," Jaemin's voice is heard, then, the shrill noise of a chair being dragged across the floor.

"Hey stoners," Hendery sighs happily and gets comfortable on the bar stool, his leg bouncing in a frenzy. Mark figures it's either the adrenaline or the alcohol, probably the latter.

"We don't even smoke pot," a barely audible mumble comes from Mark (which surprisingly gets picked up by Hendery's ears), who is now running his finger along the rim of his glass, eyes dropped down low at the sight and presence of his overly enthusiastic friend. Just being around was tiring, sometimes. 

"It's all the same thing anyway."

"It's really not—"

"Anyway! Where's Lucas?"

Lucas was... well, he was Lucas. Pretty much everyone who went to university in their town knew of him, mostly because he's a good friend of Kunhang's, who now goes by Hendery because the foreign girls he occasionally hooked up with struggled quite a bit saying his actual name. Lucas was comparatively more hushed, but that didn't mean he wasn't a complete lunatic. Why else would he be at an unnecessarily wild frat party?

"Think I saw him at the kit— oh wait, nevermind, here he is. Lucas!" Jaemin cups his hands around his mouth and yells for the boy, who nearly breaks his neck with how fast he whipped his head around at the mention of his name. The three of them watch him stride along quickly, a beaming smile carved onto his face.

"What's poppin' my dudes!" Lucas slaps a huge hand onto Mark's back, knocking the air out of his lungs. No soon after, the impact leaves the boy coughing and sputtering. "Damn Yukhei, take it easy on the guy. He's the tiniest here," Hendery is quick to soothe Mark, rubbing a comforting hand on the place he was smacked. 

"First of all, ew, don't ever ask me what's 'popping'," Jaemin ruffles up Lucas' hair and pats a seat right next to Mark, ushering him to sit down. 

"And second of all, I thought you were busy at the kitchen?"

"I was, but they're doing body shots."

"On who?" Jaemin mused.

"Donghyuck."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Suddenly, Mark was wide awake.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We are _not_ going there," Mark deadpanned. 

"If you ask me, you're refusing to go because of your little crush on Hyuckie," Jaemin smirks in victory, and Mark is slowly starting to regret ever telling Jaemin about his mushy feelings for Donghyuck. 

"Your theory is wrong."

Okay. Maybe he wasn't _that_ far off, but Mark would never tell Jaemin he was right, he swears he would never hear the end of it. Mark could already imagine the boy taunting him at campus with that annoyingly teasing grin of his, saying something along the lines of _The Great Mark Lee has been proved wrong by yours truly, Na Jaemin. Am I dreaming?_

At present, Mark and Jaemin are on their way to Johnny's kitchen (which, according to Jaemin, was unnecessarily large), but it wasn't going to be that easy of a task with Mark tugging at Jaemin's sleeve and standing his ground, hellbent on disapproving his friend's attempt at involving him in the.. _event_. 

"Mark fucking Lee, I swear to God, I _will_ unfriend you if you don't come with!" Jaemin yells, his brows furrowed in annoyance. 

"I am not about to watch the love of my life get sucked on by horny _leeches_ , Jaemin." 

"Then you better get there quick and be that leech and steal him away or something before the others get to him," he suggests, and Mark has half the mind to deny once again, but his mouth works faster than his brain. 

"We'll go."

Jaemin immediately hoots, pulling Mark in for a bone-crushing hug, his laughter ringing in Mark's ears, "No, _just yourself_ will be more than enough. Go live your leech life, Mark Lee!" 

_What the fuck was he getting himself into?_

"You're getting yourself into a lot of skin licking, my friend."

"Did I say that out loud?" Mark cringes, and is answered with a curt nod of the head from Jaemin, who then pokes him in the side, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark, albeit reluctantly, finally gathers the balls to enter the kitchen and is immediately met with the sight of his best friend. And there he was, Lee Donghyuck, in all his glory— lying down, his back pressed against the large counter/marble bed Mark had seen at the beginning of the party; his red, silk shirt ridden up, and he looked more than ready for what was going to unfold. 

They make eye contact for what seemed like a few seconds, but in all honestly, it felt like time slowed down the second Mark caught Donghyuck's gaze, and if Donghyuck feigned surprise for the slightest moment, Mark brushes it off. Instead, he paints a grin onto his face, the one he always shows Donghyuck when he's trying his best not to look like a fool in love, to which Donghyuck would usually grin back, his charm blinding Mark. But this time, he's met with the boy shyly looking away, alternatively choosing to play with the silver bracelet on his right wrist. Mark pinches himself in order to get his shit together and walks towards his best friend.

Mark is now towering over Donghyuck, and Mark has to stop himself from glancing over at the exposed skin because _holy fuck he looks good_. 

"Hey," Donghyuck lazily smiles up at Mark and tries to cover himself up, moving a hand over where his shirt had ridden up. But that was until Mark reaches over, closing his fingers around Donghyuck's wrist, preventing him from pulling his shirt down. 

This gets him a pointed look and a raised eyebrow. 

"Mark?"

"I— You were, uh, going to do the shots anyway..?"

Donghyuck just chuckles quietly, retracting his arm from Mark's grip. The Canadian pouts internally, and he's already missing the warmth of Donghyuck's golden skin. 

"You're here to watch?" Donghyuck questions, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and Mark has to look away, "Only here to watch, yeah."

A look of disappointment flashes over Donghyuck's face, Mark thinks he's only imagined it, but the lip chewing comes to a halt, confirming his doubt, "Oh, cool."

Now, why would Donghyuck be disappointed that Mark had only come to watch?

"Did you—Did you want me to take a shot?" 

"What?" Donghyuck sputters, his cheeks progressively get red at Mark's probe. 

"It wouldn't be a prob—"

Before Mark finishes his sentence, he's cut off by Johnny who yanks him by the arm, and Mark's about to file a case for manhandling until he opens his mouth, "You're here to do a shot?" 

Oh. 

Oh no.

Of all the times Mark had been asked a question, whether it be at lectures, from his annoying Professor who only seemed to target him, or at home, when his mother asked him what he wanted to eat for dinner, or whether it be from Donghyuck, who frequently asked him why he always zoned out, he had to stay silent _now?_

Johnny takes Mark's silence as a yes, "Very well, then! I'll get the tequila ready and— Hendery! Where's the fucking lemon slice?" 

"Wait, no—"

"The crowd's waiting, Mark Minhyung Lee, put on a show. I can't be having a boring party."

A million thoughts and questions now invade Mark's brain, like, why is Hendery carrying lemons? Why is there a lemon involved? Why does _Johnny_ know his name? Will Donghyuck be okay with this? Wait, he has to touch Donghyuck? And most importantly, _what the fuck?_

"Before you go, we don't have any salt or sugar so just, uh, suck it up, buddy," Johnny pats him on the back and feigns an expression of pity. "Your kitchen is the size of my house and you don't have _sugar_?"

"Mark, you don't want to know what happened last time there was any of that involved."

And Mark has to ask, _did they eat the person?_

But he doesn't, he'll most definitely end up making a fool out of himself. Maybe they just dropped it all over the place and there'd been an ant infestation. Yeah. That'll have to pacify his mind for now.

Mark finds himself walking towards Donghyuck yet again, but not before contemplating the whole thing a million times in his head in the span of twenty seconds, of course. "Hyuck-ah," Mark starts, "I deeply apologize for my behavior but it wasn't _my_ idea to begin with, Johnny hyung made me do it!"

Donghyuck furrows his brows, "Did you set the kitchen on fire again?" 

"Wha— _No!_ That was _one_ time, Donghyuck. One time!" 

"And besides, I'm not here to burn the kitchen down, I'm here to, uh," Mark is nearly shitting his pants now, and he really wishes he was so he could run away and never have to face Donghyuck again. 

"Oh. I get it now," Dongyuck is smiling now, and so is Mark, because he doesn't have to actually sat it out loud. "You want a better view!" 

Mark almost says yes given that Donghyuck's looking at him with that glint in his eyes, smiling innocently for someone who was about to get themselves into something not so innocent, but then Mark curses under his breath, there was no way out of this.

_Well fuck._

"No. Yes? Not exactly?"

"Spit it out, Canada."

"Imgoingtotakeashot."

"Mark, I know you tell me I have good hearing but even _that_ sounded like an asthma patient to me."

Mark sighs, there _really_ was no way out of this, "I might have accidentally said yes to taking a shot?"

Donghyuck blinks.

Then he blinks again. 

Words aren't exchanged between the two as they hold eye contact, and Mark parts his lips to apologize and probably sprint away to Jupiter when Donghyuck speaks up first, "Okay."

" _Okay?_ You're chill with this?"

Donghyuck shrugs, "Yeah, why not? It's just a body shot, Mark, you're not about to suck my dick."

"And if it's about everyone watching, I'm fine with that too, unless you aren't..?"

With that, realization dawns upon Mark that there definitely are _a lot_ of people watching them, a few even snickering at Mark and he himself would too, if it weren't for the fact that he was going to take a shot off of his best friend's body. 

"I was told to put on a show, so.." Mark trails off when he sees Johnny approaching the two with a bottle of tequila in his hand and the crowd gets noisy with amusement. 

Put on a show? Mark and Donghyuck could do that. 

Mark watches Johnny pour the tequila into Donghyuck's belly button, and it's only now that Mark is properly able to eye him up. Donghyuck has his legs spread out just a little, a position that would be comfortable for him to lie down in considering the hard surface of the counter. He has his forearm over his face as the cool liquid meets his skin, the slightest squirm which _would_ go unnoticed if it weren't for Mark's eyes intensely observing Donghyuck. 

The alcohol pools at Donghyuck's skin, and some of it slides across his stomach, which makes his tan skin glisten under the lights. Mark thinks he looks effortlessly pretty like this, but he can't be thinking a lot right now so he hovers his hand over Donghyuck's waist and places his hand on the warm skin, a contrast from his cold hands. At the contact, Donghyuck removes his arm from his face and breathes in sharply. Mark rubs his thumb over Donghyuck's (illegally) soft skin right under his ribs, where one of many pretty moles paint themselves onto his body, and the older discovers that Donghyuck's waist is much smaller compared to Mark's hand. Or it's just that his hand is significantly larger, but it doesn't matter now because the crowd is getting impatient. 

Mark complies to their requests and bends down and his mouth hovers over the little pool of tequila, warm puffs of air escape his lips, and he's very sure Donghyuck can feel it.

Mark lets his tongue lap up the alcohol teasingly slow, the pink muscle dipping into Donghyuck's belly button rather strongly, and Mark watches a series of reactions unravel. Mark feels more than hears Donghyuck's breath hitch, then, the boy under him tactfully squeezes his legs together, trying his best to look discreet, but Mark looks out for things like this, it doesn't go unnoticed. 

Donghyuck's back arches up from the counter prettily, and Mark is _doomed._ All of this happens within the span of fifteen seconds, yet Mark indulges in every moment, every reaction. What once was a room full of people, was now just the two of them, or at least that's what it felt like to Mark. 

Before moving up, Mark places a sweet kiss to Donghyuck's stomach, and if he was questioned about it later, he would just say that he was putting on a show. This is what that was, right? 

Mark gives one last press to Donghyuck's waist, retracts his hand and takes a step forward and is met with the sight of Donghyuck placing a lemon wedge between his lips, and the look in his eyes is _dazed_. Donghyuck looks completely out of it, and his chest rises up and falls down with every breath he takes. Just as Mark is about to lean down and capture the lemon wedge, Donghyuck blinks up at him and manages to smirk, letting the sour fruit fall back into his mouth. Mark gapes at Donghyuck, and only sobers up when the crowd erupts into a chorus of _oooh_ s. 

Two can play at that game. 

Mark's eyes darken, and it seems to be notable when Donghyuck's gaze falters, confidence slowly leaving him. Mark brings his hand to Donghyuck's jaw and places his index and thumb fingers to either side, then clamps them together. Donghyuck's eyes widen and his lids fall shut, eyelashes fanning over his blushing cheeks, and it's then that the tiniest noise of a whimper leaves his plump lips in nothing but pleasure at Mark's grip.

_Oh?_

Mark then leans down, grip tightening to coax open Donghyuck's mouth, who pushes the fruit up into Mark's mouth. Their tongues graze for a split second, and despite the lemon turning the boy's mouth sour, Donghyuck tastes incredibly sweet. Mark wants more. 

But Mark can't have more because just when he's done, Donghyuck sits up. 

"Okay, that was hot and all, but I need to wash up. _Mark fucking Lee_ , you made me all sticky!" What is with everyone saying his name like that?

Looking unfazed, Donghyuck waddles his way to the bathroom, and who would Mark be if he didn't follow his best friend into the bathroom after shoving his tongue down his throat?

Mark walks over to the bathroom, leaning against the door frame, "Hey, Hyuck."

Donghyuck turns around, who seemed to have been washing his hands and stomach. He flashes a small smile to Mark and averts his gaze, and acknowledges his presence, "Canada."

"Look, if I made you uncomfortable—"

Uncomfortable? Donghyuck would be lying if he said Mark made him feel uncomfortable. The boy felt like he was _ascending_ the second Mark's tongue made contact with his skin. "Mark, you did well. Uncomfortable is the last thing I'd use to describe what I felt."

At that, Mark smirks, "I did well, huh?"

"No, you were terrible."

"You loved it."

"Maybe," mumbles Donghyuck.

Mark's eyes nearly pop out of his sockets, _did he hear that right?_ "You—you did?" 

Donghyuck nods and takes tentative steps towards Mark, and places his arms around Mark's neck, tugging just a bit. Their faces were mere inches away now, and Mark felt his heart leap out of his chest, his ears thrummed with the blood flowing through them, and he swears he felt tingles at the tips of his fingers. The things this boy makes him feel are _beyond_ Mark. 

"We can do more shots at my place, you know," Donghyuck whispers, moving in closer, and if Mark leaned in a _little bit_ closer, they would be kissing. Their breaths mingle for a little while and Mark's eyes flit across Donghyuck's face. His round eyes, pools of chocolate. Donghyuck's skin, which felt as soft as it looked, maybe even softer. The moles were _everywhere_ , forming the little dipper where they splashed across his cheek and his neck. Donghyuck's lips were cherry red, like soft pillows, and they looked _so kissable_. 

But Donghyuck was a tease, still is, and always will be, because all of a sudden he's moved away, far from Mark's reach.

Mark lets out a whine at their distance and Donghyuck laughs fondly, " _At home,_ Mark."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_And if Mark kissed Donghyuck senseless the moment they got home, cuddled up to him and watched a Disney move, no one has to know._


End file.
